poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny the Lion
Johnny is an anthropomorphic lion and a co-director in the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films company. He is the best friend of Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Teresa Tigress and Rae the Lioness. He made his first screen appearance in Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover). Trivia *Johnny made his first screen appearance in Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover). *Due to his contribution of additional footage, Johnny was granted screen credit and cameo appearances in Sleeping Lioness : Special Edition, which premeired in November 2010. *Johnny was also the original creator of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series. *Johnny is set to play Wedge Antillies in the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover, Star Roars. Johnny also narrated the trailer for Star Roars. *Johnny is set to play two more co-starring roles : Friar Tuck in Leo Hood and Donald Duck in Leo and the Beanstalk. *It is shown in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast that Johnny is chronomentrophobic (meaning that he is afraid of clocks), and it is also revealed in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland why he has such a fear. *Johnny set off on his own adventures with Benny and Leo in Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Johnny's weapon of choice is the Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts video games. *Johnny can use his Keyblade to summon any character to aid in his adventures with Benny, Leo and the rest of the team. *It is currently unknown where Johnny first gained his Keyblade, but it could be surmised that back in his days as Jondugu, a Keyblade Master performed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on him. But what exactly occured during this ceremony and when the Keyblade first materialized is still unknown as of this moment. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King, Johnny is revealed to be Jondugu the adopted brother of Simba and during this story, he takes his rightful place alongside the rest of the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crew. *Johnny has fallen in love with and is currently dating Daphne the lioness. *Johnny met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Johnny is known for always thinking about eating except when he is actually doing so. *Johnny also uses a hammer. *Minus the cubs, he is the youngest member of the Fantasy Films Crew. *Johnny along Benny, Leo & Rae will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. *Johnny along with Benny & Leo will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Scorpion King. Category:Characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba's Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:Lions Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Fantasy Adventure Team Members Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hungry characters Category:Warriors Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Main Protagonist Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Males Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Former orphans Category:Adopted Characters Category:Brothers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Heroic characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Original characters Category:Feline Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)